Hard to Love
by giant-pixy
Summary: My own version of Twilight. It's all human. Edward is the hottest guy at Forks High School and in his mind there is no girl that is good enough for him, that is until Bella Swan came into the picture. You'll have to read to find out more! very OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (authors note): Hey guys! I hope you like this fanfic that I'm starting. I have already written a few fanfic's. If you would like to know the name of them then send me a review or something. I hope you like it! By the way, this is all human. It's my own version of Twilight. Edward is the hottest guy at Forks High School and in his mind there is no girl that is good enough for him, that is until Bella Swan came into the picture. You'll have to read to find out more! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Edward's POV (point of view)**

"Edward, Edward! Can you not see all this chicks that are asking for your number and are basically begging for you to have sex with them?! Dude!" I heard my friend Emmett yells.

"Oh, sorry I must have fallen asleep again…what were you saying?" I replied completely bored in Mr. Serago's class.

"All of these girls- are begging for your number," Emmett says slowly. "They want you -to have sex with them."

"Dude, I'm not retarded. I see all these 'chicks', you can have them." Emmett's eyes got really big.

He turned to the girls saying, "Ladies, ladies, no need to wait any longer, I'm here." A couple of the girls laughed saying that they didn't want him, they wanted me.

"Sorry ladies, but I've got to go." I said as I got up and walked away.

I made my way over to third period, literature. I didn't like literature, but the teacher, Ms. Barnes was pretty cool.

Once everyone was in their seats there was a knock on the door. I didn't even look up form my phone, to see who was knocking on the door. It was probably just some freshman asking about me.

Ms. Barnes motioned for the person to come in. "Oh hello, you must be our new student, Isabella Swan."

"I go by Bella; where would you like me to sit?" I heard someone with the most magical voice in the world ask Ms. Barnes. At that moment I envied Ms. Barnes, for Ms. Barnes was the only person Miss Swan was looking at.

Ms. Barnes paused and looked around the room. "Well, why don't you sit in the back with Edward? Edward please raise your hand so she can see who and where you are." I slowly lifted my hand feeling everyone's eyes move from Bella on to me.

Bella slowly made her way over to where I was sitting. She looked magnificent. She had long wavy dark hair, eyes that were a dark brown, pale flawless skin, and was somewhat tall for a woman. She was wearing simple faded jeans, black converse, and a white V neck t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Bella." She said to me once she reached the desk.

"Umm…hi…I'm Edward." I said in a hushed tone. I heard Bella chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You won't look me in the eye and your face is bright red. Oh and by the way, everyone is staring at us."

"People always look at me." I answered stupidly.

"Really? And why would that be? Because they want to 'be with you', they want to be like you, or they have nothing better to look at?"

"The first two, it's never the last one. The only reason their looking at you, is because your sitting next to me and your new." I replied.

The bell rang. She looked over at me with her piercing brown eyes and said, "Well, I would like to say that it was nice meeting you, but then I would be lying." Then she got up and walked out of the classroom. I heard my friend Jasper snicker.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Aren't we in a touchy mood? You finally found a girl who doesn't kiss the ground you walk on.-This is going to be an interesting year." Jasper said with a smug smile on his face.

Time for my favorite time of the school day, lunch…I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper. We walked over to our regular table. Someone was sitting in MY seat. And whoever it was, Alice seemed to really like her.

Alice is Jasper's girl friend; she kind of looks like a pixie, and Jasper is tall muscular, shy, and had blond hair. Girls liked him, but Alice wouldn't let them get anywhere hear Jasper. Then I saw Emmett, the 6 feet 3 inch tall guy who has the biggest muscles in the world. He was sitting next to Rosalie, the tall blond who is also Jasper's twin. Guys loved her, including Emmett. They were dating on and off. Jasper walked over to Alice and sat down next to her.

I walked up behind the person in my seat and cleared my throat. Everyone except for the girl turned and looked up at me with a worried expression on their faces.

"That's my seat, but I'd be fine with you sitting in my lap." I said with a smile on my face. It got quiet in the cafeteria.

She didn't turn around but she did say loud enough for everyone to hear, "You arrogant bastard. Most girls probable kiss the very ground you walk on and would jump at the chance to sit in your lap; I am not like those girls. If you want to sit here that's too dame bad for you now isn't it." My jaw dropped to the floor. I recognized that voice…

She slower turned her head and looked up at me.

"So Edward, instead of standing there gawking at me, why don't you find a new seat?"

"Bella…?"

"Yes you dumb ass." Then she turned back around and started talking to Alice and Rose some more. Emmett grabbed an empty chair and pulled it up next to him for me to sit in. No one in the cafeteria except for Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, were talking above a whisper.

I didn't talk at lunch or even eat, today had been a screwed up day…

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all those reviews! I'm glad you all like it! Some of you mentioned that Bella is very OOC (out of character) and she is. I like to add a little of myself to Bella. In real life I would say what Bella said haha. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! If you have any questions about my fanfic, don't hesitate to ask. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks again!**

**Bella's POV**

_What a douche bag! If he thinks he can order me around, then he is sadly mistaken. I hate guys like him! Guys who think they have everyone under their control. He has such a big ego! Ugh! My first day of school went pretty well until Edward had to ruin everything. Whatever, Alice and Rosalie are coming over. _

I heard the door bell ring, so I walked down stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said to me in a high pitched voice.

"I've always known that Chief Swan lived here and all, but I didn't know he had a l-…never mind…" Rosalie said.

I laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, I didn't think he had a life either, I still don't think he has a life. C'mon in, I'll give you the grand tour."

I showed them around the house. We went in my room and just sat on the couch.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

Rose and Alice just looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Makeovers!" They yelled in unison. My eyes bulged, I hate makeovers!

"Uhh…." Was all I could manage to say as they dragged me into my bathroom.

"Okay, so we may not know you very well, but we know that you are basically the bravest girl in the school." Rosalie said to me, which apparently is a big deal considering she's a tough bitch.

"Uhh, why do you say that?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Because of everything that you said to Edward today! Jazz (Jasper) told me what you said to Edward during lit (literature) class! No girl or guy has ever said anything like that to Edward! Well except for Rose and I but that's because we've known him since we were five years old." Alice said with such a big smile on her face I thought her face would split in half.

"Today in the cafeteria was hilarious! II have never seen that look on Edward's face before!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's not that big a deal…" I mumbled as I blushed.

"'Well, I would like to say that it was nice meeting you, but then I would be lying!'" Rose yelled.

"Or what about 'You arrogant bastard; most girls probable kiss the very ground you walk on and would jump at the chance to sit in your lap; I am not like those girls. If you want to sit here that's too dame bad for you now isn't it!'"

The three of us just burst out laughing. Okay, I guess it was a pretty good burn.

"So who do you like?" Alice asked once we were all able to breathe.

"Uhh…no one." I said. There was no one at that high school who was worth liking.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yup, Edward, well you already know I don't like him, Emmett's yours, Jasper's yours, and that creepy Mike Newton kid scares the crap out of me. So yah, no one." I replied.

We talked for about another hour. They finally finished my makeover. Then they announced that the three of us were going out to dinner tonight.

I called my dad, Charlie, and told him I was going out.

The three of us drove over to some little Italian restaurant. We got a booth by a window. We were ordering our dinner when I heard Rose say, "Uh-oh…" Hey eyes were locked on something on the other side of the window.

I looked out the window and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward get out of their car.

"This should be interesting…Bella; they're going to want to sit with us okay?" Alice said in a very calm voice.

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises that I won't hurt Edward." I replied.

Emmett and Jasper went running over to our table. Emmett slid in next to me and Jasper next to Alice. Edward slowly walked over to our table and sat next to Jasper on the other side of the table.

There was an awfully long awkward silence.

"So…the dance is coming up next week. Every year we have like a mini prom in the beginning of the year. Everyone gets dressed up like it's as actual prom, but the school doesn't pay as much for it. You have to go shopping with Rose and I for dresses." Alice said.

Ohhh fun…shopping…I just LOVE shopping…please note my sarcasm.

"Uhh…I actually don't dance, shop, or wear dresses. I prefer my converse, jeans, and an old T-shirt." I said.

"Well that's just too bad! You are going with us whether you want to or not!" Rose and Alice just kept talking about what they're going to wear while Jasper, Emmett and I talked about the pranks that they have pulled on teachers.

**Edward's POV**

Wow, Bella is like no other girl I have ever met. She's beautiful, smart, and she can kick major ass! But if I ever had a chance with her, it's gone. I blew it at lunch and in lit class.

Once dinner was over, we all walked back to our cars. Jasper and Alice were making out by a tree and Rose and Emmett were making out by the car. So that left Bella and me…alone.

"Why do you act like you own the school?" Bella asked me while we waited for our rides to finish sucking face.

"I don't know…girls just like me, so then guys hate me for it so they want to be on my good side so I don't take their girl friends…If that makes any sense at all." I replied. I heard her chuckle. I made her chuckle! I'm making progress!

"Well you're modest , and I get what you're saying…It looks like their done." Then she walked away without saying bye. Okay so I've made a little improvement…but not much.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! I know its major OOC. Thanks for all the reviews that you've sent me, keep them up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I know my first chapter was better than my second, but I'm trying! Please keep up the reviews and tell me what you think! Very OOC**

**Bella's POV**

_Okay Bella, you can do it. Just don't say anything to Edward and you won't punch him. Count to ten every time you want to hurt him. Ugh, I'm going to be counting to ten a lot today…._

I was walking down the hall to get to third period lit class when someone decided that it would be fun to grab my ass and to put his arm around me. I ended up in detention for three days with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and….Mike Newton. I'll back track to explain what all happened.

I was walking down the hall when Mike Newton ran up to me grabbed my ass then put his arm around me. No one grabs my ass, no one.

"Mike what the hell! Get your filthy arm off of me! Don't you ever touch me again! If you do I will rip your balls off, that is if you even have balls!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the hall came to a stop. I heard some grunts then the next thing I knew Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were running over to where I was standing. They looked more pissed off then me; which is hard to believe considering I had Mike pinned up against a locker. His feet were not on the ground.

I shoved me knee into his nuts, then I dropped him on the ground and started to walk away when he said the dumbest thing in the world.

"I know you loved it when I grabbed your nice ass. Come to my place after school, and I'll give you more than that." Mike yelled. That's when I heard a couple yells come from behind me. It was Alice and Rosalie.

When I turned back around to punch him in the face, Alice grabbed me.

"Let Rose do it, she's wanted to beat him up for years." Alice said to me. Rose marched right up to him and shoved her heel into his nuts. She was wearing stilettos! That's when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward showed up.

Emmett picked up Mike by the front of his shirt, and whispered in his ear, "This is going to be fun Newton." Jasper was about to punch him when the principle showed up. The principle turned his back on us and said to the crowed of students, "All of you need to go to your classes!" As soon as he back was turned Jasper and Edward punched Mike.

"Miss Swan, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Mr. Newton, to my office!" The principle bellowed.

All of us walked towards the office with our heads held high. Mike had to be carried to the principal's office by some other students because he couldn't walk.

"What in the world happened?" The principle asked us. Edward started to speak but I cut him off.

"It was my fault. They were just sticking up for me. Mike Newton had the brilliant idea to grab my butt and put his arm around me and said, 'know you loved it when I grabbed your nice but. Come to my place after school, and I'll give you more than that.' It's between Newton and me." I replied to the principle.

"I'm going to have to give you all detention. Mr. Newton, you have detention for this whole week. The rest of you have it for the next three days, starting today. Now go to class." We all got up and walked away.

As soon as we were out of the office I said, "Thanks for standing up for me back there." Alice and Rosalie said that it was their pleasure and that it wasn't a problem. Emmett and Jasper just said that he had it coming to him and that they've wanted to do that for years.

Edward was walking next to me down the hall. The two of us walked slower than everyone else. They all kept talking about Newton and ran off to class.

"Thanks Edward, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, but thanks anyways." I said in a hushed tone.

"No problem, I thought it was fun. This might not be the right thing to ask, but why do you hate me?"

I didn't say anything for a while. Are class was in the other building and we were walking pretty slowly.

"It's a long story…" I whispered as I looked away from Edward.

"We've got time to spare." I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at him.

"We're ganna be late." Was all I said before I ran ahead of Edward. Edward didn't try to catch up with me or say anything to me when he walked into class.

It took all my strength not to cry during class; I wasn't ready to answer Edward's question, I don't think I ever will be…

**Edward's POV**

_I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me why she hates me. I guess she thinks that she would hold more power over me if I didn't know why she hates me. I guess she's right…because I really want to know what I did to piss her off…_

At the end of the day I walked to the detention room with Jasper. We hadn't talked the whole time until we were about five yards away from the door.

"You like her don't you?" Jasper asked me.

"Who?" I asked. I knew who he was talking about, but I didn't want to answer his question.

"Bella" He said in reply. I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if I liked her. I couldn't like her…

"No." Was all I said than I walked ahead of him and went into the detention room.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you sit with Miss Swan? Mr. Hale, (jasper) go sit next to Alice." Mr. Bennett said. Jasper was happy about being able to sit with Alice, but I could tell Bella wasn't happy about sitting next to me. When I sat down next to her, her whole body went rigid.

"No one talks or gets out of their seats; I'll be in the teachers' lounge." Then Mr. Bennett walked out.

As soon as we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore Emmett walked over to our table.

"Don't worry about Mr. Bennett. He won't be back until 4:30; he goes in the teachers' lounge and watches porn on his lap top." Emmett said to Bella.

Bella laughed and said okay. She pulled out her iPod and began listening to music.

Emmett and I kept talking about random stuff. Bella's eyes were closed and her chest was slowly going up and down with her every breath. Emmett stopped talking when he saw that I was looking at Bella and that I wasn't listening to him anymore.

Emmett got a huge grin on his face as he walked away and went and whispered something in Alice's ear. Alice soon had a grin on her face as she looked between Bella and I.

As I was watching Bella, not in the creepy stalker-ish way, I noticed a tear trail down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away without opening her eyes.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Later on in this fanfic you'll figure out why she was crying. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Bella's POV**

_Well detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be thanks to my iPod. I made the mistake of listening to 'You Were My Everything'. I really need to delete it from my iPod; I can't risk anyone asking any questions about why I was crying in detention…I really hope no one asks about it…_

It didn't take long to finish my homework for the day, so once I finished I decided to go for a run to get my mind off of…never mind…

I got on my running shorts and my sports bra and my running shoes and grabbed my iPod and phone. I left a note for dad saying that I had gone for a run and that I would make dinner when I got home.

I ran all the way down to La Push. As I was running down the sand I got a flashback. It was of _him_ and me going for a run. I was laughing at something he said. At the end of the run is when he told me he didn't love me anymore and said goodbye to me…forever… (Flashback over)

I stopped running. I fell down on my knees on the sand. I didn't realize that I was crying until my tears dribbled down my cheek and fell onto my hand.

_No, I came here to get away from him…Get him out of your head Bella! He's not worth crying over anymore! _

But I couldn't stop myself…I kept crying and crying. I heard someone calling my name. I slowly turned to see Edward. _Edward's just like him! You cannot let him in! All he will do is cause you pain!_

I quickly turned away from Edward. He started jogging towards me. I immediately got up and started running as fast as I could to get away from him and to just get home. He called out my name a few more times, but I just kept running. I wasn't going to stop until I was safe in my bed.

When I got home my dad said hi to me but I ran up the stairs crying and lay on my bed crying. Dad went running into my room asking what had happened. He looked over at the screen on my iPod. All it said was 'You Were My Everything'. He immediately knew what was wrong.

Dad crawled onto my bed and just held me as I cried while murmuring to him that he was going to kill the boy who broke my heart.

**Edward's POV**

_What did I do wrong? I saw her crying and I wanted to help her, but she ran from me crying more and more…I'm going to get to the bottom of this even if it kills me. I need to call Alice and see if she knows what's going on. _

"Hey Alice, I went for a run and I saw Bella crying and I called her name to see if she needed my help, but after she had one look at me she got up and started running. Do you know what's going on?"

"_Oh my gosh, I don't know what's going on, but you don't ask her about it. I'll call her and see if I can find anything out. Bye."_

"Bye…"

**Alice's POV**

I sent Bella a text saying that I was coming over. She didn't reply like she usually does which worried me even more.

When I showed up at her house her dad answered the door with a grim look on his face.

"I need to see Bella." Is all I say. He tells me that she's up in her room.

I ran into her room without knocking. When I opened her door I saw her laying on her bed in the fetal position crying her eyes out.

"Oh Bella what happened?" I asked in a hushed tone as I rubbed her back. She couldn't even look me in the eye.

"I saw him…I saw him in a flashback. I moved here to get away from him! I'm not going back to the way I was at home." I could see fear in her eyes; real fear. Not something like being afraid of needles or clowns. I had never seen anyone this afraid in my life. It hurt me to see Bella like this.

"Who, who did you see in the flashback?" I asked. She just cried more. That's when her dad came in saying that I should come down stairs.

"Alice, there's a lot you don't know about Bells…" He said to me in a soft voice. I could tell that even he was scared. "Back home in Phoenix, Bella was one of those girls who chased after the most popular guy in school. She wore pink and dresses, because that's what…Blake...wanted. He finally noticed her, and decided to go out with her. Bells mom tried to tell her not to go out with him, because she knew he was trouble, but Bella wouldn't listen…They went on several dates, he seemed to like Bella. He told her that he loved her. Bells didn't understand that he only liked the way she looked, he didn't like her for who she was. He tried to get her to have sex with him. That was the one thing Bella wouldn't do. Every time she denied him of that one thing, he made her watch him make out and flirt with other girls. It tore her apart. She wanted to be with him so badly that she ditched her friends and family, and changed everything about her only for him to break her heart. The two of them went on a run, and when they were done running he told her that he didn't love and that he never did. He told her that she screwed everything up." I could see the anger in Charlie's eyes grow and grow. "But she refused to let go. She watched him date other girls. He wouldn't even talk to her or look at her. Soon Bella stopped eating, doing her homework, laughing, smiling…her whole life was turned upside down…Every night she would dream of him. Her mom would hear her screaming for Blake in her sleep. Months went by, but she didn't stop screaming out his name in her sleep. So that's when her mom and I decided that Bella was to come and stay with me. She hasn't screamed in her sleep or anything. She's back to her old self…well she was until today. She said that she had a flashback from when he told her he didn't love her. She was listening to 'You Were My Everything' over and over again. I don't want her going back to the way she was before…I won't allow it!" That's when Charlie got up and left, I'm not sure where he went or why.

I went running back to Bella's room and grabbed her iPod. I found the song 'You Were My Everything' and deleted it. I went through the contacts in her phone and found Blake's name. I deleted that too.

Bella had finally fallen asleep when I left. I drove over to Edward's house and told him everything. I told him that Bella must be afraid that Edward was going to be like Blake and that's why she stayed her distance from Edward.

Edward looked heart broken when I told him everything…

**A/N: I hope liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I've been home sick so that's why I've updating so quickly. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Edward's POV**

_So Bella thinks I'm like that Blake guy…Great, now I really don't have a chance with her. Well, maybe I can at least get her to trust me enough to be friends with me. It's going to be hard to prove to her that I'm not going to break her heart, but it's worth a try. _

I drove over to Bella's house. I know it probably wasn't the best thing I could have done, but I already tried calling her but she wouldn't answer any of my calls.

When I knocked on the door her dad answered the door.

"Hi Chief Swan, I'm here to see Bella, I need to clear some things up with her. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh…I guess so, just be careful what you so or do around her right now she's not herself. I'll show you to her room." I followed chief Swan to Bella's room.

I opened the door and I saw Bella lying on her bed with a scared look on her face.

"Hey Bella…" I said to her in a hushed tone.

Her eyes bulged as she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Alice told me why you don't trust me. Bella, I don't know what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'm not him. I know that you may never trust me because of him, but at least I tried. Can you give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not him, please?" I looked longingly at Bella.

She slowly lifted herself up and said, "Edward, I don't want to be hurt again. I refuse to go back to the way I was. How do I know I can trust you?"

"I guess you don't know right now. But you'll never know unless you give me a chance. Please Bella; all I'm asking for is one chance."

Neither of us said anything for a minute or two. I could tell that she wanted to give me a chance, but didn't at the same time.

I could see a small smile pulling at the corners of Bella's mouth. She laughed and said, "Sure, but if you hurt me, you're the one switching states not me." We both laughed.

"That's all I needed to hear, thank you Bella." I said and started to walk away.

"So I tell you that I'm going to give you a chance, and you start to walk away?" Bella said with a smirk.

"Haha, do you want me to stay? We can just talk about random stuff if you want."

"Sure, I haven't had an honest conversation since my run, everyone seems to think that I'm going to break in two if they talk to me."

"So tell me about yourself; your favorite color, hobbies, birthday, anything." I ask Bella.

"Hmmm…well, my favorite color is lime green, I love volleyball, base ball, foot ball, and singing, my birthday is November 14th, and…I'm weird. Now it's your turn."

"Okay well, royal blue is my favorite color, I like to play video games, hockey, foot ball, and base ball, my birthday is June 5th, and I'm weird too."

The two of us talked a little while longer, but Esme called and told me it was time for dinner so I had to leave.

When I was about to walk out the front door chief Swan told me to wait a second.

"You seem like a nice boy, but if you hurt my Bella in any ways I will hunt you down and kill you and I won't be caught, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now get out."

**A/N: I know this chapter is boring and short, but I needed something to do. Tomorrow I will probably update again. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like my story so far. I'm still at home sick, but once I go back to school and I'm not sick anymore I won't be able to update as quickly. Please review and tell your friends about this fanfic! Thanks!**

**Bella's POV**

First period and second period went by somewhat quickly that day. I walked with Jasper and Edward to third period. They were going on and on about some big party this weekend; they sounded like Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, you going to the party?" Jasper asked me.

"Probably not, I'm not much of a party person." I replied.

"Aww come on, it'll be fun! And you do not have to wear a dress. We're all going together." Jasper said back. Edward knew that I used to go parties with Blake, but not really anymore.

"When and where is the party?" I asked. I huge grin came upon Jasper's face as he told me all the details.

In literature class we had to write a poem that would be due the next day, and we would have to read it in front of the class. The whole class period I was writing a poem. If I was going to read it in front of the class, then it would have to be good. I had always liked writing poems, but not presenting them.

_If I had one wish, what would I wish for?_

_Would wish for world peace?_

_No, that wouldn't last forever._

_Would I wish for nicer hair?_

_No, that wouldn't last forever. _

_Would I wish for a new car or straight A's?_

_No, that wouldn't last forever. _

_Would I wish to not feel the pain that someone has caused you?_

_It would be nice to not to be afraid of seeing that person who caused you pain. _

_But no, that too would not last forever. _

_So I ask you, what would you wish for?_

_Ask yourself that whatever it is that you wish for, will it last long enough to make a difference?_

_The one thing I would wish for is true love, _

_For true love is the only thing that lasts forever._

_Even if you're not with the person who makes you feel on top of the world, _

_Or makes you feel as if nothing could end your happiness, _

_You have still felt true love,_

_You have experienced something that not everyone has been able to feel._

_What would happen next I do not know,_

_I do not know if that love that you feel will cause you more than it did happiness._

_But at one moment in time, you felt love. _

_So think long and hard for what you might wish for if that chance ever came, _

_Wish for something that will last long in your heart. _

_Wish for something true…_

Once I finally finished my poem, I looked down at it and kept reading it over and over so that the words could really sink in.

I saw Edward in the corner of my eye watching me as if I might crumble at any moment.

"Edward, I'm fine." I said to him with a small smile on my face.

Edward cleared his throat and asked, "What is your poem about?"

"Well, it is about if you were given a chance to wish for something, anything at all, what you would wish for. Would it be for a new car, nicer hair, a record deal and so on."

"May I read it?" Edward asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Edward, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to read it." When I looked back over at Edward his lip was trembling and he was doing puppy dog eyes. _He does look pretty cute…_ "No Edward, I'm not falling for it." We both laughed and walked to lunch together.

Right when I was about to going to the cafeteria, I saw Billy…He had been asking me out every day since I came to Forks high school.

I quickly whispered into Edward's ear saying, "Help! That Billy kid has been asking me out every day and he doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to go out with him. Could you pretend to be my boy friend for two minutes? Just to get him to leave me alone?" I asked him with pleading eyes. I did the whole lip trembling, and puppy dog eyes.

Edward chuckled and said fine. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side so that I was leaning into him. I could feel people's eyes on us.

"Hi Bella!" Billy said to me.

"Hey Bily…"

"So…I was thinking that since you've been busy every time I asked you out, that maybe today you aren't busy and would like to go out with me."

Edward's eyes got all big. He quickly whispered into my ear, "This guy is dumb as hell! I have my arm around you and everything and he still asked you out!"

"Dude, back off. Bella and I are dating." Edward said in a deep sexy voice. But Billy didn't seem to buy it.

"If you two are dating then, let's see a kiss." Billy replied with his arms folded across his chest.

Edward and I turned to each other and back at Billy with a look on our faces that said, _he wants us to do WHAT?! _Edward quickly started saying that we don't like to kiss in public, but I knew Billy wouldn't buy it, no one would! He's Edward fricking Cullen! So I quickly grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and pulled him into me and kissed him flat on the mouth. At first we were both stiff and not wanting to go on, but then his lips softened and so did mine. His arms went around my waist as he pulled me in closer to him and my arms made their way around his neck.

Everyone in the hall stopped talking and stared at us. A few girls fainted and others squealed.

I was the first to pull away. I looked right into Billy's eyes which were filled with horror. "That enough proof for you?"

"Uhh…yah…I have to go. Bye." Then he ran off.

Both Edward and I started laughing our asses off!

We walked into the cafeteria still laughing. I guess we both forgot that his arm was still around my waist, because when we got to our table everyone was staring at us in awe. When we realized why they were staring Edward quickly moved his arm.

By that time everyone had heard about what had happened right outside of the cafeteria, including Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper fell out of their chairs laughing while Rose and Alice were hyperventilating.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That very long, strong, amazing kiss…

_I wish we could have kissed more, but what if Edward didn't like the kiss? Oh no! What if…what if…oh hell I don't know! I'm confused as hell right now! _

**Edward's POV**

_That was some kiss…I never thought of her as being a very good kisser, but boy was I wrong! I hope she liked it as much as I did! _

I spent an hour talking with Emmett and Jasper about the kiss. They thought that I liked Bella, but I refused to believe it.

_There is no way in hell that I could have a crush on Bella. I'm Edward Cullen! The famous ladies man! Oh wow…that sounded retarded…You like Bella! No I don't! Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself…_

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I wrote the poem in this Chapter. Please review and tell your friends to read my fanfic story! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like my story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bella's POV**

It had been about one week since Edward and I had kissed, but people were still talking about it. I walked into third period with Edward as usual and sat down. We were talking about the pre home coming dance that we were both being forced to go to.

We were so into our conversation that we didn't even hear Evelyn walk in the class room. Apparently she had a schedule change due to the fact that she wouldn't stop hitting on Mr. Bennett. So luckily for us she was in our class now.

"Can I sit in the back over by Edward?" Evelyn asked Ms. Barnes.

Edward and I looked up at the same time and gave Ms. Barnes that puppy dog look and mouthed the word no. She chuckled and said that she should sit on the front row next to Mike Newton.

The entire class period Evelyn kept looking back at us. She would look at Edward with loving eyes then she would turn to me with eyes that said she wanted to kill me. I found I hilarious and so did Edward.

"See you in lunch." I said to Edward as I walked to my next class.

As I was walking to forth period Evelyn walked up to me.

"Hello Bella; how's Blake doing?" I stopped walking.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Then I started walking again.

"I know all about him. I looked you up Bella. I found his name on the online yearbook for your old school. I decided to give him a call. He told me about how you were obsessed with him and that when he broke up with you, you moved here to get away from him. How pitiful. Strong, independent, Bella ran away from a guy who didn't like her anymore. Wait 'till the whole school finds out."

I could feel my heart beat speed up. I could hear my heart beating. That's all I could hear. The only thing that I could think about was what Evelyn had just said to me. My knees gave out from underneath me and I fell to the ground. At first Evelyn seamed shocked that I fell but then I saw a look of pleasure fall across her face.

_I don't know what to say…Was there anything I could say? She called him! She knew everything! _

Suddenly I heard someone calling out my name. I tried to block whoever it was out, but their voice just came out stronger and harder. Every time I heard my name, it would make me cringe. I still had my eyes closed. I didn't want to open my eyes. I could hear my heart pounding as Evelyn's words ringed through my mind.

The person started shaking me. But I refused to respond. I cringed at the person's touch. The person started stroking my hair whispering my name saying it was okay and that the person knew I was scared.

I slowly lowered the wall I had put up. I recognized the voice; it was Edward. I slowly opened my eyes to see him leaning over me with a look of fear in his eyes.

Then I saw Rose and Alice pinning Evelyn against the lockers. Emmett and Jasper were standing around me barking out orders to people who passed by.

I slowly stood up refusing any help from anyone. I walked over to Evelyn and looked her right in her cold dark eyes. I didn't say or do anything to her. She cringed as I looked at her. She expected me to hit her. But all I did was walk away.

I had stopped crying and was slowly walking down the crowded hall. People stared at me with a look of awe. I heard whispers. "I heard she was crying, but no one knows why." I blocked their words and just kept walking.

I walked out the school doors and climbed into my car and drove away. I didn't shed one more tear at all that day…

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked my last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Bella's POV**

_What do I say? What do I do? Is there anything I can say or do? If there is could someone please tell me what it is?! I came here to get away from all of this, but all that's happened is that the pain followed me…_

I woke up the next morning and looked over at my calendar.

_Today's the last day of school, we have winter break. Thank God, it couldn't have come at a better time._

I took a quick shower and put on my jeans and T-shirt with my converse. When I got to school Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked over to me. I could tell that Alice and Rose wanted to ask if I was okay, but the guys had already told them that they probably shouldn't bring it up.

"Hey Bella, so we were thinking. Since we have Christmas Break, do you want to come to my lake house? My parents are letting me have you all come and hang out. We just can't go crazy." Rosalie said to me.

"Sounds fun, I'll talk with my dad." I was about to ask when we would be leaving when I saw Evelyn walking towards me; she only had one piece of paper in her hand. At first I thought it was just homework or something, but then I got a better look at it and it was a picture…of Blake.

Everyone turned to see what I was looking at. As soon as they saw her, Emmett and Jasper stepped in front of me. Edward pulled me into his chest and held me. Rose and Alice marched up to Evelyn and crossed their arms over their chests.

"What do you want bitch?" Rose said to Evelyn in a harsh tone. At first I saw a glimmer of fear in Evelyn's eyes, but that soon went away.

Evelyn tried to walk around them but Jasper cut her off. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice surrounded her as Edward walked me into the school building. He still had his arms around me as he held me against his chest when we walked down the hall.

That's when Edward and I saw Billy and Mike Newton walking towards us. They were both trying to get over to me. I could see the lust in their eyes. I could also see the huge stain on the front of Mike's shirt.

Once Billy and Mike were only a few steps away, Edward turned me around and kissed me. I was starting to get used to kissing Edward whenever the two of them showed up.

I opened one eye and saw Billy and Mike turning to walk away. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. Not only was Edward holding me and he's strong, but it was such a good kiss that I wanted it to last forever.

We didn't stop until Alice and everyone else had come back.

"We dealt with her." Emmett said in a deep husky voice.

I could feel the electricity rushing between Edward and I whenever our hands brushed past each other or even if we were just standing next to each other. I knew I felt strongly about Edward, but I was yet to decide if those feelings were hatred or love.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. I've been pretty busy with school. We have exams right now. Fun. Anyways, please review and tell your friends about my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but finals suck, and so do guys. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!**

"**The more guys I meet, the more I love my dogs."**

**Bella's POV**

I talked to my dad about going to Rosalie's lake house and he said it would be fine. I called Rose to tell her I could come and she said that she and Alice would be over in five minutes to help me pack.

They came charging into my room as if they were on some secret special mission. They told me to sit on my bed and play music. So I did. They were talking to each other about what I would look best in. Rose reached into my swim suit drawer and pulled out two bikinis.

"Its winter, why do I need a bikini?!" I asked.

"We have a heated pool and a hot tub. Now shush!" Rose said.

I did as I was told and decided it would be in my best interest not to say anything. We would be gone for five days.

Here's what they packed me: two bikinis, jean shorts, jean pants, jean skirt, two white V-necks, two sweater dresses, two very cute tank tops, one red silky dress, one pair of black stilettos and my converse.

_What do they have planned for this 'little' trip?! I mean really, why do I need my red silk dress!? I won't know the answer to my questions until it's too late…_

When we got down stairs Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had just pulled into the drive way. We threw are bags into the trunk of Emmett's car along with all the food. Then we all crammed ourselves into one car. Jasper was in the front with Emmett with Alice sprawled out on his lap like a little girl. Rose insisted on having a window seat in the back which left Edward and I sitting together.

I was squished up against Edward the entire ride to the lake house because Rose wanted more room for her shoes that were just so precious. Well that was what she said to us but I had a feeling that Rose and Alice had planned it.

It was a two hour drive. It was so uncomfortable being squished into Edward's side that I ended up just sitting on him. Oddly enough that was more comfortable for both of us and not in the hormonal way. It was just more comfortable than me being squished into his side and him against the window.

Alice and Rosalie seemed to be very pleased with each other when I sat on Edward's lap. (Once again none of this was in the slut and hormonal way.)

When we finally got to the lake house we all jumped out of the car. I almost fell on my face but Edward was able to catch me when I was two inches from the rocky ground.

Everyone grabbed their bags and all the food and went inside. It was freezing outside but it was pretty warm inside.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do sleeping arrangements!" Alice yelled above all talking. Everyone was silent. All the guys looked excited while us girls had a look on our faces that said kill-me-now.

"Emmett you're sleeping over there," She said as she pointed at the biggest couch. "Jasper you're right over there and I'm going to be sharing it with you." She pointed at a couch on the other side of the room; Jasper had a huge smile on his face as he ran over to the crème colored couch. "Edward you're on that couch and Bella you're on the one that's next to his. Rose, well we all know where you'll be sleeping." Everyone chuckled as Rose strutted her way over to Emmett.

Edward and I were each setting up our OWN beds while Rose and Emmett were having some 'fun' and Alice and Jasper were going over the very few ground rules that came with sleeping together on the couch.

"Everyone needs to put on their bathing suits, because we're going for a swim." Everyone grabbed their swim suits. The girls went in one room the guys in the other.

When the three of us were done changing the guys were sitting on the couches talking. Rose was wearing a blood red string bikini, Alice a bright pink string bikini, and me a black string bikini. Emmett was wearing a blue pair of swim trunks, Jasper green, and Edward red with white stripes like the ones life guards wear.

The six of us went outside and jumped in the pool that was actually pretty warm. We played around for awhile but then we all just floated in the water and looked up at the stars.

Eventually Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were doing their thing. Alice and Rose kept looking over at Edward and me expectantly.

Edward whispered in my ear saying, "I think their expecting something to happen between us." We both chuckled.

"Are we going to give them something to look at or are we just going to swim awkwardly?" Edward said to me which made me laugh even more.

_Wait a second…does that mean he wants us to kiss?_

I looked up at the stars while Edward swam closer and closer to me. I was about to say how beautiful it is when Edward pulled me into his chest and surprised me with a kiss. I didn't bother trying to pull away. Not only was Edward not going to let go of me until we were gasping for breath, but I didn't want it to stop.

I don't know how long we kissed, but it must have been a long time, because when we stopped everyone else was already inside asleep.

We walked inside and got dressed. It was freezing and Alice and Rose wouldn't let me bring my sweat pants! They packed me and over sized t-shirt and a thong to sleep in.

"God it's freezing." I whispered loud enough for Edward to hear me.

"Yah, they must have turned the heat off." There was a long pause until he asked, "Bella would it-

**A/N: I'm so mean! I am aware that I didn't finish what Edward was saying. Review if you want more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ha-ha! I just read all the reviews you guys sent me! Yes I know I was being mean, but it's 'suspenseful' that way! I'm trying to make my story more interesting. I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I thought I would be nice and tell you what happens next. Please review and tell your friends about 'Hard to Love'!**

**Edward's POV**

"-be okay if we shared a couch? I won't try anything, it's just really cold." I could see in the faint moon light that Bella was blushing.

She glanced around the room than squired over to the couch I was laying in. She hesitated a bit before she climbed in under the blankets. Neither one of us could help but blush and laugh.

It was a lot warmer. Bella had brought over her blankets and shared them with me, and the body heat helped as well. When she crawled under the covers I felt bad for her; obviously Rose and Alice packed her bag because she was just wearing an over sized t-shirt.

We both fell asleep with our backs against each other, but when I woke up my arms were wrapped around Bella and she was nestled into me. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was gone. I heard some laughing along with a loud splash come from outside, but I decided not to get up.

I dozed off again with Bella in my arms.

I woke up again, because Emmett came running into the room screaming, "Lord help me! She's after me!" Two seconds later a dripping Rosalie came running inside.

"No one can help you now Emmett! You're dead meat!" Rose yelled.

Bella woke up with a start because of all the yelling. When she opened her eyes she looked over at me and started blushing. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her and she slowly sat up on the couch.

"Well…that was an interesting night." Bella said with a huff as she stood up. All the while I wanted to pull her back on to the couch and smother her with kisses.

Bella grabbed some clothes from her bag and went to go get changed.

Alice and Jasper walked inside hand in hand. Alice whispered something to Jasper then ran into the room that Bella was changing in, while Jasper came and sat down next to me.

"Well, some night. You and Bella…" Then he gave me a little eye brow wiggle and a nudge. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We were cold last night, that's it, nothing happened." I said back to Jasper.

"That's not what it looked like in the pool…"

"okay well…I have no excuse for that…" The two of us talked a little while longer.

**Bella's POV**

"No you can't wear that! Wear this! We're going out for brunch. You and Edward seem to be getting pretty close." Alice said to me as she threw me some clothes.

I slipped them on under my over sized t-shirt.

"Okay, well what are we doing after brunch?" I asked.

"Well, Rose said that we're going to go for a short hike and there's a water fall that's really pretty."

"Sounds like fun." I said in a sincere voice.

We all drove up to the brunch place than hiked up to the water falls. It was a really short walk since Edward decided to throw me over his shoulder and carry me half of the way.

Luckily we all had our bathing suits on under our clothes, because we all got pretty wet.

**Edward's POV**

The sun had started to set when Emmett and Rose started making out along with Alice and Jasper. Bella and I decided to go up to the top of the water fall. It wasn't too hard climbing to the top.

Once we got to the top we just sat on a big rock and watched the sun go down and all the colors in the sky mix together.

"Are we doing the same sleeping arrangements tonight?" I asked Bella.

"Only if you're a good boy." Bella said with a chuckle.

I gazed at Bella while Bella looked up at the darkening sky.

"We should probably head down before it gets so dark we can't see the path." Bella said to me with a sigh.

"You're probably right." I stood up and helped Bella up on to her feet. Once we got to the bottom we told the others that we should leave. We all, very reluctantly, left to go back to the lake house.

"Well I'm tired." Emmett said as he plopped down on his couch that he was sharing with Rose.

Rose joined him on the couch. They shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Jasper and Alice sat out on the front porch and just talked, while Bella and I walked down to the dock.

For awhile we just sat there saying nothing to each other, we just looked at our surroundings.

"You know, I don't think I've ever done this with any girl before." I said in a hushed tone.

"Done what?"

"Be able to have an honest conversation…to really get to know you…I've always been the hit and run kind of guy." That made Bella laugh pretty hard when I said that.

"Yah, I figured that out the first day I met you." We both laughed at the memory of Bella completely chewed me out in the cafeteria.

After talking for a little while longer we made our way back in side. Alice and Jasper were still talking and Rose and Emmett were still asleep.

The two of us were pretty tired so we put on our pajamas and crawled onto the couch together.

**A/N: I know it's short but I really wanted to update. Please review and tell your friends! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think! Happy holidays!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find that Edward had already gotten up. Everyone else was still asleep. I pulled some sweat pants on and got some food. As I walked past the porch door that for some reason was open, I heard talking. I peeked out the door and saw Edward talking on his phone. A wave of relief fell over me when I saw that it was just Edward.

I was about to walk away when I heard him say something that surprised me and made me furious.

"Evelyn, come on babe relax-of course I'm not sleeping with her! Don't you trust me?-Ha-ha, try not to worry about it.-Love you too, and don't worry about Bella, you're way better than she is." Then he closed his phone.

I wanted to collapse right there and cry, but I knew it would have to wait.

I dragged myself over to the room where the guy's have been changing. I found Edward's bag underneath an old pizza box. I grabbed his shaving cream and shampoo and filled it with the oat meal that no one would eat.

Then I took all of his clothes outside and threw them into the pool. I found his shoes lying off to the side of the couch. I grabbed them and filled them with oat meal.

I left a note for Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett saying that I had walked into town and was going to catch a bus back to Forks.

I also left a note for Edward saying: I heard you on the phone with Evelyn you bastard. I thought you changed, and you did, you became even more of a dick then you already are.

It took a little longer to get back to Forks on the bus then I had planned.

When I got home I said hey to my dad then went into my room and put on my volleyball clothes. It was less than thirty degrees outside, but I couldn't feel the cold. My dad asked me where I was going and I told him that I was going to go practice my spike and serve. He knew not to get in my way when I went to go practice my spike in serve outside in less than thirty degree weather.

I brought my iPod with me and blasted 'Warrior' by Eminem. I practiced my spikes and serve for five hours non-stop. I felt the burn in my thighs as I pushed myself harder and harder. I would have stayed out longer, but it became too dark for me to see, so I went back home.

When I was about to open the door I saw something move in the bushes. Right then, I wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. I was too pissed off. It turned out to be a baby fox in the bushes so I went inside.

I had turned off my phone once I left the lake house. When I turned it back on I had thirty voicemails and one hundred text messages, all from Alice and Rosalie.

I sent them both a text saying: Ask Edward about his relationship with Evelyn. Then you'll know why I left.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward what the hell did you do?!" Rose and I had been yelling at Edward.

"I didn't do shit." Is all he would say in reply to us.

"Get the hell off of my property right now before I call the cops! You're not going to tell us what happened, then I want you out!" Rose yelled. I had never seen her so angry.

Even Jasper and Emmett were really mad at him. Edward had to walk into town like Bella and catch a bus back to Forks.

None of us knew what had happened, and we didn't find out until we found Edward's cell phone. He had forgotten it at the lake house. We went through all his text messages and phone calls.

It didn't take us long to put everything together…and none of us were happy about what we had figured out.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! I hope you like this chapter! Happy new year! Lyrics are from Eminem's song 'Till I Collapse'. The lyrics are the lines that are centered, bolded, and italicized. **

**Bella's POV**

I could hear my heart pulse loud and clear in my ears. I could feel my blood run through my veins. I could feel the burn when my fists made contact with the punching bag. They lyrics ran through my mind as if they were apart of me.

_**Cause sometimes you just feel tired.  
You feel weak and when you feel weak you feel like you wanna just give up.  
But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.**_

_**Go left, go left, go left right left  
Go left, go left, go left right left  
Go left, go left, go left right left  
Go left, go left, go left right left**_

I kept hitting the punching bag with more and more force. The anger grew inside of me like a fire. Never ceasing, never slowing, and never ending.

_**Till I collapse Im spilling these raps long as you feel em  
Till the day that I drop youll never say that Im not killing them  
Cause when I am not then I am stop pinning them  
And I am not hip-hop and Im just not Eminem.  
Subliminal thoughts when Im stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom**_

The adrenaline rushing through me, I was a time bomb about to explode. The words from the song that ran in my head only sped up the explosion.

_**Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin is just not real  
enough.  
The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.  
Your coming with me, feel it or not youre gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god  
lives in us.  
You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.  
For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you pizzles forgot slizzle does not give a  
fuck.**_

I closed my eyes when I felt blood trickle down my arm and drop on to the floor. I didn't stop, I kept going. When I opened my eyes the punching bag looked like Edward. He was laughing…he was smiling… I punched harder…faster… I punched with envy in my eyes. I envied him; he could laugh and smile with ease. I wanted that, but I wasn't going to get that. Ever.

_**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, cant shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
Ima rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, cant shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
Ima rip this shit till my bone collapse.**_

The envy in my eyes turned to lust. I wanted so badly to hurt him the way he hurt me. I wanted him to feel every ounce of pain that he's made girls like me go through. I was determined to make him feel pain.

_**Music is like magic theres a certain feeling you get when your real  
and you spit and people are feeling your shit.  
This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it  
cause you may never get it again.  
So while youre in it try to get as much shit as you can  
and when your run is over just admit when its at its end.  
Cause Im at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.  
I got a list heres the order of my list that its in.  
It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt,  
Nas and then me. But in this industry Im the cause of a lot of envy,  
so when Im not put on this list the shit does not offend me.  
Thats why you see me walk around like nothings bothering me.  
Even though half you people got a fucken problem with me.  
You hate it but you know respect youve got to give me  
The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me.**_

Sweat ran down my body and hit the floor that was now covered in blood and sweat. My body seemed to beg me to stop, but I refused, I wasn't going to stop now; I was just getting started.

_**Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MCs heart  
what is he thinking? I'ma not to go against me, smart.  
And its absurd how people hang on every word.  
Ill probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve  
But Ill never be served my spot is forever reserved  
If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.  
Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.  
Thats why Im clever when I put together every verse  
My thoughts are sporadic, I act like Im an addict  
I rap like Im addicted to smack like Im Kim Mathers.  
But I dont want to go forth and back in constant battles  
The fact is I would rather sit back and bump some rappers.  
So this is like a full blown attack Im launching at them  
The track is on some battling raps who want some static  
Cause I dont really think that the fact that Im Slim matters  
A plaque of platinum status is whack if Im not the baddest.**_

I could hear Edward's voice in my ears; pleading for me to stop. I laughed out loud and kept hurling my fists at the punching bag. I felt free…I felt real…

_**Until the roof  
The roof comes off  
Until my legs  
give out form underneath me**_

I could feel my eyes start to close, but I kept going. I punched harder every time I wanted to stop. More and more blood mixed with sweat covered the floor underneath me, but I didn't care.

_**I will not fall,  
I will stand tall,  
Feels like no one could beat me**_

I gave one last punch when the song ended. The punching bag fell from it's hook and on to the floor, landing right at my feet. I had won, I had succeeded.

I stood there, looking down at the punching bag, visualizing that the bag was Edward's weak, crumbled body at my feet. I felt strong, I felt… undefeatable.

**A/N: I know I didn't answer your questions on what it is that Edward did to make everyone so mad, but the truth is, I don't know yet. If you have any ideas, please send them to me in a review. Thanks again for all the reviews! Please review and check out the song 'Till I Collapse' by Eminem and Nate Dogg.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Some of you asked if Bella was literally beating up Edward. The answer to your question is no. Bella was so mad that while she punched the punching bag, in her mind in looked like Edward. She was still hitting the punching bag, but in her mind it looked like him (if that makes any sense at all.). Please review and tell me what you think! (Oh and try to ignore ay spelling and grammar mistakes that I make.) **

**Emmett's POV**

"I just can't believe that Edward would do all of that…well I can, but…I don't know." Emmett said out loud as everyone sat around the fire they made outside.

Alice replied saying, "Yah I know… To think that he's been with Evelyn ever since Bella came is just disgusting. Then he helps Evelyn hurt Bella by acting like he liked Bella, and telling Evelyn all about Blake, then just tare her down to nothing…to make her feel the amount of pain that she felt from Blake…"

Everyone felt guilty for not finding out earlier and helping Bella. All they could do was stare at the fire and say how they couldn't believe it.

"You guys, c'mon; so we didn't see it earlier. It's not our fault that Edward's a jack ass. All we can do now is help Bella and get back at Edward somehow." Jasper said.

"Yah, you're right," Replied Rosalie. "Bella needs someone to help her get back at Edward. Let's head back to Forks."

Everyone packed up and got in the car.

**Bella's POV**

I spent the next two days at the gym taking my anger out on the punching bag. My dad noticed the bandages I had on my hands and he asked about it. I just said for him to back off. He didn't press me any further on the subject.

Every morning and every night I did thirty pushups and fifty curl ups. I was getting stronger and stronger and eventually it would all pay off.

I was headed over to the gym when Alice and the others pulled up in front of my house.

I still didn't want to talk with them so I jogged over to my car and started to drive away when Emmett jumped behind my car and Jasper in front of it, blocking me from going any where.

"What?" I said in a monotone voice when Alice and Rose came around to my window.

"We need to talk Bella. Where are you going?" Alice said to me with a worried expression on my face when she saw the bandages.

"I'm going to the gym. There's nothing to talk about Alice. What's done is done." By that time Emmett and Jasper were at my window too. I drove away with the others standing in my drive way speechless.

I was over in my corner listening to Eminem while I threw my fists at the punching bag. Every punch came with more force every time.

I felt someone's eyes on me so I turned around. I saw Edward watching me with a pained look on his face as if he actually felt guilty for telling Evelyn all about Blake and leading me on.

I was about to turn back around when I saw him turn and start to back away slowly. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper standing there looking like they were going to tare him to pieces.

On another day I would feel embarrassed that they all saw me in a sports bra and my super short volleyball shorts that are made of spandex, but I didn't care. Actually, I wanted Edward to see me; I wanted him to see what he could have had.

I strode over to where everyone was standing. I still had all the adrenaline pumping through me from working out.

Alice was the first one to speak. "You son of a bitch, get the hell out of here." She said in a somewhat calm voice, but we all knew she wasn't calm. When her voice sounded like that, that meant she was about to crack, and that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I didn't do anything wrong, so I'm not going anywhere." Edward said in reply.

Emmett and Jasper started towards him, but I cut them off.

"Thank you Bella, at least you underst-" Edward said to me as if I was on his side.

"Shut the hell up Edward! I'm not helping you and I'm not on your fucking side! What I don't understand is how wrong you can be about someone. I don't understand how someone can hurt another person so much that they can't do anything other then wish it was all over. Can you explain any of this to me?"

I was slowly stepping closer to Edward. Everyone in the gym was quiet, and they were all watching. No one told us to take it outside or anything; because they wanted to see how this would all end.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Was all he could say.

I cracked, a lot of things pissed me off but when someone wouldn't admit to something when everyone knew that they did it, just annoyed the hell out of me!

"Bull! You've been dating Evelyn since I came to Forks! You've been telling her everything about me! What scares me, what I love, everything. You even told that bitch about Blake! I don't know who hurt me more, you or Blake! You acted like you liked me, you acted like I matter and you acted you like you care… But you don't care, you don't like me, you never have and you never will. I don't matter to you. I was just your little toy. You built me up, made me feel safe, then you tore me down. You tore me down to nothing. So yes, you did many things wrong."

I heard some people in the 'audience' mutter "Bastard" or "he is such a dick" and other things similar to that. There gasps here and there, the looks on their faces were filled with horror when the realized that the one guy who everyone thought was perfect, wasn't even close to perfect.

But the thing I loved most that day, was the look on Edward's face when I random woman walked up to him and slapped across the face. Other woman and a few gay men, followed her lead.

While people waited in line to slap him, I turned and walked back to my corner and turned on my iPod and started punching again.

Everyone left after getting their turn slapping Edward, well everyone but Edward left. But I hadn't noticed. I was too caught up in punching the punching bag to notice Edward watching me.

I only stopped when Edward turned me around to face him and he –

**A/N: Awww! I'm so mean! I just love cliff hangers, don't you? Haha. Happy new year! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all liked my last chapter! One of you asked how to post things. I'm not sure if that means you want to write a story or what. So please review again and tell me what it is that you want to post. Thanks again for all the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bella's POV**

After he turned me around he kissed me! At first I tried to pull away and almost succeeded but then he pushed up against the wall so I couldn't move.

I gave up on trying to get away from him and I just let him kiss me. God did it feel good! But I promised myself that I wouldn't just turn to putty in his hands. I was going to make him beg.

He slowly loosened his grip on me. Right when he was about to shove his tongue in my mouth I slipped out of his grasp.

For awhile we just stood in the gym watching each other. I could see his eyes roaming over my body. I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Bella, I'm sorry…I really am…There is nothing that can justify what I did. I broke up with Evelyn as soon as I got back to Forks. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?" Edward said to e in a hushed tone. His eyes were pleading for my forgiveness, but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

Instead of saying that he would have to work hard to get me to forgive him, I turned and walked away. Once I was outside the gym I got in my car. I was about to pull out when Edward came running out. He came up to my window and said, "I don't want to loose you Bella. I do care about you. You're right I don't like you, I love you."

I was speechless. All I could do was look away.

**Edward's POV**

"I really love you. I know hearing that scares you, but it's true. I'm tired of hiding it Bella. I would merry you right now if I could." I meant every word I said to her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

When she finally looked back at me, I could see all the pain I caused. I could see in her eyes that she was pleading for me to stop, but I couldn't. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and her whole body started to shake.

I took one step back, and as soon as I did, she drove away without looking back.

It started to rain harder and harder but I didn't move. I had hurt the one person I loved with all my heart. It hurt me to see her like that.

When I watched as she punched the punching bag earlier, I felt horrible. I knew that I had caused all of her pain. Bella would have been able to handle it if it was just Evelyn, but since I was with Evelyn…Bella felt an immense amount of pain.

After who knows how long, I got in my car and drove home. My parents had heard about everything that had happened and were not happy with me. Bella was their favorite out of all of my friends.

They didn't say anything to me when I walked in the house soaking wet. I just went in my room and believe it or not, I cried.

**Bella's POV**

I had to pull over because my tears were blurring my vision. I just sat in my car on the side of the rode crying.

I didn't stop crying until I heard a knock on my window. I turned to see who it was half expecting it to be Alice. But it wasn't…I saw a man with a mask on. He was holding a gun to the window…

**A/N: Ooh!! What's going to happen to Bella? Only I know! Hahaha! You're going to have to review if you want more! Oh and once again, the person who sent me a review about how to post things, please review again explaining what it is that you want to post. REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Boy are you in for a surprise! Please review and tell me what you think! If any of you have been in the situation where you liked someone a lot (as in have a huge crush on) but not want to like him, but you can't stop liking him, what did you do about it? BTW (by the way) please review!**

**Bella's POV**

_Oh my God! Whoever it is has a GUN! Aww well that's just dandy don't you think?_

I heard the guy tell me to get out quietly and slowly. I slowly opened the door and climbed out.

He pulled me in front of him and put the barrel of the gun to the back of my head and held my arms behind me.

I saw a black van sitting there. He pushed me into it. Once I was in someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat. I fell to the floor of the car and my mind went blank. I was spiraling down.

(One day later)

"What are you talking about? Who would want her?" I heard someone with a familiar voice say.

"You did at one point." Another person said. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Shut up. She was just a toy; it was fun to mess with her. You know she moved here because of me."

Suddenly everything clicked. Blake had been the one to put the gun to my head. He's the one who kidnapped me. I remained still so that I could figure out what all they had planned for me.

Blake and the other person argued the got out of the car and started fighting. I opened my eyes and saw a paper that had their plans written down.

They were going to rape me once I was awake…

There was no way in hell I would let the happen. I quietly and swiftly got out of the car and started running.

I didn't even hear Blake say that I was running. I saw a black BMW; Edward's car! He had gotten a new car after Emmett totaled it.

I saw Edward get out of the car. He told me to get in. I was almost to the car when there was a loud bang.

Blake had shot me. I immediately fell to the ground and lost consciousness. The last thing I hear was Edward scream no…

**Edward's POV**

"No! Bella!" I ran to Bella as she fell to the pavement. I wanted so much to kill those two guys, but I knew that Bella needed to get to the hospital. I picked her up and put her in the back seat and drove of right. They tried to shoot me, but they missed me.

I called the hospital and told them that I was on my way with Bella. After getting off the phone with the hospital I called the police and told them what happened.

I made it to the hospital in record time. I carried Bella inside. Bella was immediate sent to surgery.

I called Charlie and told him what had happened. He said he was on his way. I called my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and told them what had happened and asked them to call Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

We didn't hear anything about Bella's surgery for eight hours. The police said that they had picked up two kids but they would need Bella to make sure it was them.

Bella's doctor came into waiting room that we were all in. He had a somewhat grim look on his face.

"Isabella Swan's surgery is over. She is alive, but she may never walk again" The doctor went on to say other things, but I didn't hear him. All I heard was 'she may never walk again'…

**A/N: Please review! I know it's sad, but don't worry things will turn back to they way they were…eventually… Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad so any of you like my story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Edward's POV**

_If only I had gotten to her earlier…then maybe she wouldn't have been shot…_

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett still hadn't forgiven me, but my parents just felt bad for me.

We had to wait two my hours before any of us could go see Bella. Finally a nurse came and told us that Bella was still asleep but we could wait in the room quietly so when she woke up we could be there.

My parents said that they would go with Alice and Rose to get some things for Bella. Emmett and Jasper said that they would wait in the waiting room until she woke up, because they didn't want to wake her up. So Charlie and I were the only ones who went in the room.

Bella's face was bruised from falling and being beaten by the two guys who took her. The bullet had missed her heart by an inch. The doctor said that if she wasn't a fighter then she wouldn't have made it.

She slept for hours. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had to leave and so did my parents. They came in for a minute to see Bella but she was still sleeping.

Charlie and I, once again, were left with Bella. I could tell that it was even harder for Charlie to see Bella hurt more than me.

He said that he was hungry and needed some air so he decided to go for a walk in the garden that went around the hospital and got some food.

I sat in Bella's room reading one of her favorite books, The Juliet Club, out loud.

I heard Bella moving around in her cot/bed. I looked up briefly to see if she was waking up. She started talking, but she was still asleep.

At first I couldn't tell what she was saying. Her blood pressure slowly at first went up. Her voice grew louder, her blood pressure and heart rate kept going up and up. She was having a nightmare, and there was nothing I could do to help her.

I rushed to her bedside and held her hand.

"Blake…stop…stop…why are you doing this to me…I didn't do anything to you!" She started screaming at that point. A nurse rushed in and asked what she was screaming about.

"She's reliving what happened… There's no pointing trying to wake her when she starts screaming in her sleep. I've tried… There's nothing you can do but wait until the nightmare ends." I whispered. I was scared. The nurse nodded in understanding and left the room.

"Stop…Why are you hitting me?! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything…Please…Please don't shoot me…" Her body started shaking. I tried to hold her down, but it didn't do anything. She was still sleeping when I saw tears running down her cheeks. I whipped the tears away, wanting to cry my self.

Suddenly her body stopped shaking and her heart rate and blood pressure went back down. Her eyes slowly opened to see me leaning over her.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, why are you leaning over me?" I said in a hushed tone.

"You were shaking while you slept…You were screaming and crying Bella…the police want to talk to you about what happened." Edward replied. He looked like he was about to collapse.

I nodded in reply. Edward stepped out and when he came back in there was a police officer with him.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I know this is must be a hard subject for you to talk about, but would you be able to answer some questions?" The police officer said to me.

"Okay" Was all I said. Edward was sitting in the corner watching quietly.

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Yes, Blake Marks and I don't know who the other person is." I said quietly. I didn't want Edward to hear. "But I think that Evelyn Michelle has to do with it as well. I saw a paper that had instructions for them. At the bottom it was signed Evelyn M." I looked at Edward in the corner of my eye, he was gripping the arms in the chair tightly and his eyes were lit up with furry.

"What did they do? I need you to tell me everything."

"Yesterday is when they took me. I was parked on the side of the rode crying about something when someone tapped on the window of my car. I turned to see who it was. There was a man with a mask on and he was holding a gun aimed at me…He told me to get out, that's when I first thought I recognized his voice. He held the gun to the back of my head and threw me in to a black van. Once I was in, someone hit my head with a baseball bat. I was unconscious for a while. Finally I gained consciousness but I didn't open my eyes or move. I didn't want the two guys to know that I was awake. They argued and got out of the car and started fighting. I opened one eye and laying on the ground next to me was a paper that had instructions on it…it said that they were to rape me…I didn't read all of it. I saw that Evelyn had signed it. I quickly and quietly got out of the car and started running. That's when Edward showed up…he told me to get in the car and right before I got to his car Blake shot me…That's all I can remember…"

I hadn't noticed that I had tears streaming down my cheeks until Edward whipped away my tears.

The police officer said thanks and left.

**A/N: Please reiew!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think! It's too depressing for me, so I'm going to ****try**** to make it less depressing. Hope you like it! **

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, come here." I whispered. Edward and I were alone in the hospital room.

He walked over ad sat in the chair next to me.

"It's all my fault…" Edward started to say, but I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him close to me and whispered, "It's not your fault Edward." Then I kissed him.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have you."

The doctor came in to do some tests. Edward stood off to the side, I could tell that he was worried.

"Okay Ms. Swan. I'm going to do some tests. They won't hurt, but I need you to tell me if you can feel it."

I nodded; I wasn't sure what was going on.

"I feel something on my foot." I said. The doctor and Edward both looked very happy.

"That's great Isabella. Edward I'm going to need you to come over here and help me." The doctor said.

"I go by Bella." I said sheepishly.

"Okay Bella, I need you to sit up and Edward and I are going to help you. I want to see if you can move your legs."

I sat up slowly so I wouldn't reopen the wound. I didn't hurt much. I was able to move my legs on my own. Edward walked over and held one side of me while the doctor held the other.

I stood up with ease. I walked around the room with Edward and the doctor.

"Okay, let's get you back into bed. After the surgery you were showing signs that would have led to being paralyzed, but those seem to have been temporary. You can leave later today. We just need you to get rest and not do any heavy lifting. You lost a lot of blood so you can never be alone unless you're lying down. If you have to get up, then someone must be with you. Can you do that for me Bella?" The doctor said to me.

"Of course, anything to get out of here." I said with a big smile on my face. All three of us laughed.

The doctor said that he was going to go talk with my dad.

Edward said, "Bella, I'm not leaving your side. I will carry you everywhere if I have to."

He then kissed me softly on the forehead.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short but I don't feel like writing any more right now. That does NOT mean I'm stopping the story, it just means that I'm not typing anymore for this chapter. School starts tomorrow for me, so I'm going to be updating slowly. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews even though my last chapter was short and some what boring. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated any sooner. I've had three essays to write for school and two very long math packets. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bella's POV**

I was allowed home later that day. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and my dad took turns staying with me.

School was about to start up and Charlie tried to convince me not to go to school, but I refuse to miss so much school over the incident.

Charlie had gotten me a wheel chair that I could use at school. Evelyn and Blake were locked up in a small cell until the police figured everything out. The other guy turned himself in.

Every time I slept, I dreamt of the incident. I dreamt of being shot and being kidnapped. I could hear Edward's scream. At first I would wake up crying a bit, but then the dreams started to fade.

Everyone in Forks knew what had happened and kept dropping off food and flowers at my house. I probably gained five or ten pounds from all the food, but I had lost so much weight during the surgery.

(The next day)

Winter break was over. Today we went to school. Alice and Rose helped me get ready for school, because I was so weak. I wore jeans, Uggs that would keep my feet warm, and a white turtle neck with my black ski jacket.

It had been snowing ever since school let out but I wasn't in Forks for the majority of the break.

All of us drove to school together. We had to take Emmett's hummer so that there was enough space for my wheel chair.

When we got to school Edward and Jasper helped me to my wheel chair. The doctor didn't want me to rely too much on the wheel chair but he said I would have to use it at school.

Edward pushed my wheel chair through the parking lot with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and jasper walking on either side of me.

Some people stared with their jaws on the pavement. Others tried not to stare, but didn't succeed.

School went by pretty well, it was awkward when someone asked me what had happened to me. That was when Rosalie would glare at them and tell them to buzz off.

_I knew there was a reason for wanting Rosalie on my side. _

**Edward's POV**

After school we all went down to the beach to relax. It was cold but we had tons of blankets to keep us warm.

While Emmett and Jasper helped Bella walk down to the shore Rose and Alice threatened me…

"If you hurt her again Edward, I will kill you. You will die slowly and painfully." Said Rose as Alice glared at me.

I nodded and said it would never happen again.

Emmett had to carry Bella half the way down to where the three of us were sitting, because Bella was too weak.

None of us said anything. We all just stared up at the sky in wonder.

_Birds fly high up in the big blue sky, _

_Singing their song for all to hear._

_Everything seems like a dream,_

_An ever lasting and extravagant dream._

_What will happen later on in our lives is unknown to all. _

_Siblings fight over toys but are off playing again in no time, _

_Playing as if nothing ever happened._

_Best friends skip down the school halls singing their favorite songs for all to hear._

_Their voices ring out in harmony_

_Children laughing and children smiling_

_Look up at the big blue sky in wonder. _

_Children see the birds and hear their song,_

_And wish they could do the same._

_They imagine the sensation of flying above all and singing a beautiful tune._

_Never actually being able to experience it._

_Birds fly high up in the big blue sky, _

_Singing their song for all to hear._

_Everything seems like a dream,_

_An ever lasting and extravagant dream._

_Birds fly high in the sky singing their song for all to hear_

_While we look up in wonder of a while new world…_

**A/N: I know this chapter hasn't been very exciting, but I can't think of what should happen next. I wrote the poem that is in this chapter. I hope you al like the poem and this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! I love snow! I hardly ever see snow so it's a big deal for me. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm glad you liked my poem! **

**Bella's POV**

_Today's the day. Today's the day that I go to court to testify against Blake and Evelyn. Here it goes…_

I walked into the court room slowly and cautiously with my dad on one side of me and Alice on the other. Everyone else surrounded me.

For about thirty minutes our lawyers went back and forth talking about evidence. Finally I was called up to the stand. I did the whole hand on the bible thingy. I had to be walked up to the chair that was seated next to the judge by the other lawyer. He seamed to know the Blake and Evelyn were guilty, and he felt bad for me, but its not like he would ever admit that.

The lawyer started out slow asking how I knew Evelyn and Blake. I answered that I went to school with Blake last year and that I went to school with Evelyn.

He asked about my injuries, and I answered. It was pretty boring untilhe started asking the real questions.

"Miss. Swan, I need you to tell e exactly what had happened. Don't leave anything out." His voice went deep and strong.

I glanced at Blake, he looked as if he thought I was still under his spell, but boy was he in for a surprise.

I told them everything that had happened, I didn't leave anything out.

"How can you be sure that it was my clients who did this? How can you be sure that this so called letter in the van was written by Evelyn? How can you be sure about any of this if you had been hit on the head?" He seamed pained to have to say these things to me, but I didn't care.

"No one in the right mind would make cause them selves the amount of pain I went through. For you to accuse me of falsely accusing Blake and Evelyn is uncalled for. I know what happened to me. Whether they will confess to it, doesn't matter to me. It will be your conscience tearing you apart, because you become the reason that the two of them are not put in jail. What they did to me, what they planned to do to me, no one should have to go though." I looked the lawyer in the eyes when I said this.

He seamed to be begging me to stop, but there was no way in hell I was going to let them get away.

"Do you have any more questions for Miss. Swan?" The judge asked the lawyer.

The man softly said no then walked back to his seat. That's when my lawyer walked up.

"Can you describe in detail of what they did to you?"

"Yes. A gun was held to the back of my head, it was a smaller gun I believe, I was thrown into the car then hit in the head with a baseball bat. They had beaten me while I was unconscious; then they shot me and almost killed me."

"What did the letter say?"

"It said that they were supposed to rape me once I woke up after being beaten and hit on the head. After that, they were to drive to my fathers house ring the door bell and throw me against the door after they had shot my stomach. They assumed that I would bleed to death. That's the gist of what the letter said."

"So they planned to kill you after raping you?"

"Yes, and they almost succeeded."

"No further questions." I was allowed back to my seat while the jury went in a room and spoke about the case. While we all waited, my lawyer and I talked about the case and whether or not I would win.

Finally the jury came out. One woman stepped forward with a paper. The judge asked if they had come to a conclusion.

"Yes your honor, we have. We have come to the conclusion that Evelyn Hawkins (I can't remember what I decided her name is, sorry) and Blake Worthington (I can't remember his last name either) are guilty of the attempted murder, attempted rape, assaulting, and kidnapping of Isabella Swan."

Evelyn squealed and started hitting Blake. I wanted to smile and be happy but I couldn't. I guess I was still in shock over the entire incident.

Edward tried to kiss me, but I gave him a look that said I-still-don't-trust-or-forgive-you-so-back-the-hell-off.

I walked out of the court room with my dad. I just wanted to get home and listen to my music. It was still snowing the stairs were very slippery. I was about to fall when someone caught me.

At first I thought it was Edward or Charlie, but the person who caught me smelled different from them. Not in a bad way. Charlie smelled like gun smoke, and Edward smelled like pot and a girls perfume mixed together. This guy smelled amazing, I'm not sure how to explain other then saying it's the best smell in the world. I could tell he had huge muscles; when I say huge, I mean HUGE. Like Emmett sized muscles.

I looked up at him because he was probably six foot three inches. I am tall , but I'm not that tall. I'm five foot nine inches.

"Thanks" I said in a hushed tone when I saw his amazing face in the faint light from the moon.

"No problem, I'm-" He started to say his name when something struck me.

He yelped then everything became a blur. The last thing I saw was the guy picking me up. At first all I could think about was how much pain I was in, but his God like body over took those thoughts.

When I awoke I found out that the stitches form when I was shot had come out and that's what caused the pain and all the blood loss.

When I first opened my eyes everything was still dark and blurry. I couldn't quite tell what the doctor looked like yet, but I could understand what he was saying.

My ears perked up when I heard him say, "If this young man hadn't stopped the bleeding with his shirt, you may have died from blood loss."

_Was he still here? He said this, so he must still be here. Darn eyes! Start working! _

I still couldn't see so much as a blur. I looked around the room franticly, but all I could was blurry figures. There were two other than the doctor. One I guessed was my dad the other, I wasn't sure.

I closed my eyes for about a minute, hoping that would help, and it did. When I opened my eyes, I could see perfectly again.

_He's here! He's here! Oh boy he's here! AND HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT! YIPPY!! HE HAS NICE ABBS! YUMMY! Oh God I sound like a little kid but instead of seeing an amazingly hot guy with no shirt, the little girl found her Barbie doll…this can't be good…Oh well! He's hot! _

The guy looked up and chuckled when he saw the look on my face. I might as well have been drooling, well, actually I may have been drooling…

He walked over to my cot/bed thingy and said, "Why don't we start again, I'm-"

**A/N: Hahaha!!! Only I know who the guys is! If you want to find out who it is you have to review! Some of you will be mad at me about what happens later in the story, but I will be very happy because I will be pretending that I'm Bella. (if that makes any sense at all…everything sounds fine when I go over it in my head, but once I say it/type it, it doesn't make sense.) REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! (BTW one of you asked how the mystery dude knows where Bella lives and he doesn't, their at the hospital not her house.)**

**Bella's POV  
**

"-Jacob Black. I came to the court room, because I heard about what happened and I wanted to see what would happen."

"I'm Bella Swan, but you already know that since you came to the trial. Thanks for saving my life." I said in reply. I could feel my cheeks turning red. As in a tomato red.

"Your phone has been ringing, I didn't answer or anything like that." Jacob Black said to me when my phone started ringing again.

"Oh thanks" I said as I picked up my phone to check the caller ID. I groaned, "Edward…hold on I have to take this."

"Do you want me to step outside?"

"That's okay, it won't take long." I answered the phone to hear Edward saying that he loves me.

"Edward shut up. Stop calling me! I told you I might be able to forgive you; I didn't say that I actually forgave you."

"_But Bella! I love you!" Edwards aid in reply._

"Shut up! God you're annoying! Now I remember why I hated you when I first came to Forks… Good bye Edward." Then I hung up.

I could hear Jacob chuckling then smirk.

"What?" I said.

"Edward Cullen right?"

"Sadly, yes."

He smirked again. "I hate him. A lot."

We both laughed until our sides ached.

The two of us just talked for a little while. He already knew a lot about me from the trial, so we just talked about him for awhile.

I had just finished telling him about my first day at Forks High School, and what I said to Edward when it hit me.

_Did he see when the doctors re-did my stitches that are above my belly button?! _

"Umm….did you happen to see me when the doctors stitched me back up?" I said kind of sheepishly.

"Yah, you've nice abs. Not in the creepy stalker-ish way or anything…" Then he just stopped talking when he realized how weird he sounded.

"Umm…thanks, I think."

**Edward's POV**

_How can she still be mad at me?! I said I was sorry! I even told her that I love her! What more does she want?! I bet that creep, who caught her when she fell, caused her stitches to split. I don't like him. I think I know him, but the lights were dim and I couldn't see his face very well. _

_Wait a second…Jacob Black! It's him! God dam! What does he want now?! So he didn't like the way I treated girls, who gives a dam?! Their girls, all their good for are well…something I should not say out loud…_

**A/N: Okay so I know it's short and I know many of you will be mad at me for having Jacob rescue the day and Edward be a meany, but Edward annoys me… Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Boy do I have a surprise for you! It might not happen in this chapter though. Thanks for all the reviews! I know many of you are concerned that Bella and Jacob will end up together, but I have a trick up my sleeve. So don't worry about that, just keep reading and see what happens. I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob and I went our separate ways shortly after he said he liked my abs. I went back to my house to find my dad with a big smile on his face.

"What did California win the football game or something? You're never this happy, especially when I'm around." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Check the messages on the home phone." He had a grin on his face that stretched all the way from his left ear to his right ear.

I slowly got up and walked over to the answering machine. I was having trouble walking not only because I was still weak but I was basically high off of the pain killers. I swerved and instead of grabbing the phone I grabbed a knife.

My dad saw me with the knife and ran over and took the knife from me. Needless to say I'm not allowed near sharp objects…Hehe I have anger management problems. I don't cut myself but I may run after a stranger with the knife…

He put the answering machine on speaker so that we could both hear it.

"_Hey Bells! You better know who this is!" _There was a pause and I squealed.

"_Now that you're done squealing and your dad is watching you like your crazy, I have some news. I'm moving to Forks! My mom got a job down in Forks. I'll be there in three days. We already have a little place on the beach. I'm going to be going to some school whose name I can't pronounce. All I know is that sadly, you don't go to this school. It's on a reservation or something. Give me a call! Bye Bells!" _

"Piper's coming! She's moving here! Why didn't you rush to the hospital and tell me!? You should have told me right away! I have to go call her! Help me up the stairs!" I turned to go up the stairs while my dad laughed at me.

He stood behind me on the stairs with one hand around me and the other on the railing.

I immediately called Piper when I was in my room.

"Oh my God! I just heard your message!" I yelled into the phone. I could hear my dad laughing all the way down stairs.

"_I know right?! I'm already packed! My mom and dad said we can come tomorrow instead of waiting three days. Partly because I wouldn't shut up, but hey, at least I get to come see you!"_

"You're going to stand out so much on the reservation, with your pale completion and strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. It's going to be interesting for sure. Ooh! And you're going to have major eye candy there! I met this guy Jacob Black who goes there and he is even hotter then Luke! (Luke is just some guy at Bella's old school who is really hot)"

"_Yay! I call dibs on him!" _

We both laughed for a while over basically nothing, but then she had to go. Her family was driving all the way here. It's a long drive, a very long drive, especially if you have four people, one of which is a baby, and a dog in the car.

**Jacob's POV**

_I like Bella, but only as a friend. Yah she's hot but she seams like she would be more of a good friend for me. Then again, you never know whose going to fall in love with whom._

(Next day)

I was jogging down by the beach like I usually do when I wake up in the morning when I saw some people who seamed to be moving in on the reservation.

I went jogging over to see who they were.

I heard a girl scream, "Dillon, give me my phone!" I chuckled but when I saw that she was extremely pale I stopped laughing.

_What the hell? This is a reservation for the tribe!_

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black. Do you need any help Miss?" I said to someone who looked to be the woman of the house.

"Umm…why don't you go ask my husband. He's right over there in the baseball cap." The woman pointed to someone who looked like they could be part of the tribe.

I strode over to the man and said, "Sir, do you need any help unloading anything? I'm Jacob Black. Your wife sent me over here."

The man turned around and said in reply, "You came over here to see why some white folks were here weren't you?" he said with a smile on his face.

I could feel my cheeks redden as I nodded.

"Obviously my kids don't have my skin, but believe it or not they are half native American. You can help my daughter over there. Her friend came over but she can't do much because she was badly hurt." I nodded then walked over to where he pointed.

I cleared my throat and the two girls turned around.

_Hmm...well I wasn't expecting that._

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to please everyone, but some of you may still be all 'No that's not right! It's supposed to be like blah blah blah' I don't want to hear how you want it to be if you're going to be rude about it. So please feel free to tell me what you honestly think, but try not to be rude. Please review, thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! I just found out that my ex-boyfriend dated me because I have blond hair and blue eyes just like some crush he had when he was little. So I've been a little preoccupied thinking of ways to hurt him. Any ideas that won't make me to go to jail? Anyways, my story may be bipolar because of my shit head ex. Please review! (I want to hurt him.)**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh hey Jacob!" I said as I nudged Piper.

"Hey Bella, you moving?"

"No, my friend Piper Rinard just moved here. I wanted to come and say hey."

I could see the way they were looking at each other. It was love at first sight, not really.

It was more like hate at first sight.

I forgot to mention that Piper doesn't well…like people who only care about appearances. She was screwed over by one of ex's; he only dated her because she had blond hair and blue eyes.

I slowly stepped away not wanting to get in the middle of what ever was going to happen between Jacob and Piper.

Let me explain Piper for you. She has a shorter temper then me, which I know is hard to believe. She's had to raise her self because her parents have only been paying attention to her little brother. She's tall, skinny, pale, blond, blue eyes, and freckles. She looks like she could be a goody to shoes, but she is the complete opposite. She's country. As in country music lover, cow boy hats, boots, horse back riding, football loving, etc. But she doesn't have the accent or act like a total hick. Guys like her because she's a challenge. She loves volleyball and is great at it. The song "She's Country" by Jason Aldean fits her completely. She's not some snobby bitch or anything. She doesn't wear designer shit. Her mom is a total Miss prissy and tried to get Piper to act like that too, but it back fired big time.

**Piper's POV**

_Does he think I'm some kind of toy for him, because that's how he's looking at me. _

I turned and walked away from this Jacob guy. _Sure he's hot, but I don't like him._

"We don't need your help so you might as well just leave." I said in a strong and authoritative voice.

"Whatever" The he left.

We spent the rest of the day just getting everything set up.

**Edward's POV**

_I guess Bella is still traumatized and that's why she told me to leave her alone. I talked to Rose and Alice about it and they said that Bella always felt like she could take of her self and never lets anyone take advantage of her, but that's exactly what had happened to her. Some idiots were in control of her, they took her and she couldn't do anything about it. I don't blame her for acting like this. _

_Bella has always been strong, inside and out. I can't begin to imagine what Bella's going through, and I hope I never do feel what she feels. _

(Next Day)

**Piper's POV**

"Hey P, ready to go?" asked my mom. (P is my nickname)

"Yup." I was wearing her jeans tucked into her cowboy boots with a plain T-shirt.

My mom walked me to my old black pick-up truck. I could feel her looking at me.

"What mom?"

"Well…you couldn't have worn that dress I picked out for you or the book bag I bought you?" My mom is a total prissy bitch. I don't know how we're related.

"Mom. I don't like dresses. I don't like frills. I don't like pink. I don't like Hello Kitty book bags. Bye." Then I climbed into my car with my book bag that I've had since I was in fourth grade. It's lime green and has writing all over it.

I had come to Forks a few times before when I was little with my dad so I remembered how to get to the school. Kind of…If I was like my mom then I would have been 'OMG I'm going to be late to class, and it's my first day!' but of course with my 'bad ass attitude' I didn't care that I was late.

I walked into the office and the woman at the front desk looked me over and paused at my boots and huffed as she gave me my schedule. I could hear her whisper 'Stupid Redneck'.

I had to walk out the door and into the main building before I cussed her out. As soon as I walked in the through the doors, there was some agitated looking kid standing with a paper.

The funny looking little dude said to me, "Are you Miss. Piper Rinard?"

"Yah, who are you? Isn't this a high school?" I looked the kid over He looked like he was ten years old and had bad acne.

"I'm Lester; I'm supposed to help you to all your classes. I'm a freshman here." Then he pushed up his glasses that were slipping down his nose.

"Uh huh, okay well where do I go _Lester_?"

"I thought that you were supposed to be nice. Your mom said that you were lovely."

"Well I guess she was wrong." The rest of the time we didn't speak. He led me down the empty hall.

He knocked on a door and walked in. As soon as he walked in the door people started throwing paper at him. He seamed used to it because he didn't even flinch.

I walked through the door way with a mean look on my face that said: I'm-the-only-one-who-gets-to-pick-on-this-dweeb. They all stopped throwing paper.

Some girls scoffed and guys gasped. I wasn't sure if they gasped and scoffed because I'm pale as hell, I'm wearing cow boy boots, or that I just stood up for a dude who looks like he's ten. Quit frankly, I didn't want to know al the ways I didn't fit in at that school.

I heard Lester mumble a thanks, I just nodded in reply. I lifted his head and said, "Mrs. Q. this is Piper Rinard, and she's a new student." Then he walked to the back of the class room and sat down.

"Well Piper, you can sit where ever you like." I saw a bunch of open desks over by the window so I walked over there and sat down next to the window.

I looked over at Lester for a second to see some kid harassing him. I looked over at the teacher who said she would be right back. When she left a bunch of big dudes crowded around Lester.

I stood up and walked over to where Lester was seated. Only the few amount of people not surrounding Lester noticed me.

I cleared my throat. They didn't hear me. So I said, "Hey, leave him alone." I didn't raise my voice or anything. I said it just loud enough for the big dudes to hear me.

"What was that?" Said the biggest of them al.

"Lester, come on." But Lester couldn't stand up. I shoved the guys stupid enough to stand in my way to the side. I grabbed Lester's arm and pulled him out of the group.

I led Lester back to where I was sitting by the window.

"Do they harass you every chance they get?" I asked him.

"Yah…Thanks for helping me out."

"I'm the only one who gets to pick on you." I said in a stern voice. But it made Lester laugh and smile.

When Mrs. Q. came back in she started her lesson on the government.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! One or two of you were total ass holes and were completely rude to me. If you don't like my story then that's your choice. You can say how you feel without saying, "This story is horrible! I have four words for you: I am not subscribing!" The person said a lot more then that and it really pisses me off. I can take criticism but I'm not going to take some jealous bitch going off saying shit to me. So review and tell me what you honestly think about my story without being a bitch. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for all the support. One of you asked why Edward was acting like a jerk earlier. He was acting like that because he was jealous that Jacob saved Bella. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bella's POV**

School wasn't as bad that day. I didn't use my wheel chair so less people stared at me. I talked with Edward about how I'm going to need some time to think for a little while. He seamed to understand which is good. I do want to be with him but I want get things clear first.

I got a text from Piper saying that she saved a kid named Lester from being pummeled but she is now not liked very much at her school.

It was a pretty boring day of school actually. After school the 'gang' (Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward) wanted to meet Piper so we all met up at the beach.

"Hey P" I called out while I walked down to the shore.

Piper replied saying, "Hey Bells, who are they?"

Alice trotted over and said, "Hi I'm Alice you must be Piper, it's nice to meet you." Alice was all chirpy while Rose just said, "Hey, I'm Rosalie." Emmett was all 'Sup dude?!' and Jasper was all awkward. Edward said hi and said his name.

When he said his name Piper immediately had a look of hatred in her eyes.

For awhile we all the laid on the sand and talked about random stuff; Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had to leave so it was just Piper and I.

"So, you talk to Jacob lately?" I asked sheepishly.

"No. I don't think I want to." She replied in a cold tone.

"Then you're in for a big surprise…" I whispered.

"What? You know I don't like surprises Bella."

"Surprise!" Said Jacob from behind as he grabbed Piper's shoulders.

Jacob and I laughed at the expression on Piper's face.

"I have to leave, have fun and do not kill each other, Piper." I looked right at Piper when I said this.

"No promises…" I heard Piper whisper.

I gave her a look then walked off. Once I was sure they couldn't see me I walked closer to where they were and sat behind a big rock so I could hear.

"Why do you hate me?" I heard Jacob say.

There was a long pause as P thought about her answer.

"I just found out that my ex-boyfriend dated me because of the way I look. And he recently found out that he will never have kids."

"What do you mean he's never going to have kids?" Jacob asked with a scared look on his face.

"I made sure that he would never have kids, simple as that. You seam like the kind of guy who would do the same."

"I don't judge people by how they look. I try to base it off of their character, it helps if the girl is attractive, but it's not the most important thing."

They started arguing about something that I couldn't hear. The last words I heard before I almost gagged were, "I hate you!" "Well I hate you more!" Then there was a short pause before I heard some smooching (Kissing) going on.

I had a quiet 'eep' then I ran to my car as best as I could.

There's a table turner, two people who claim to hate each other are 'getting to know each other' a.k.a. making out.

_Piper's never going to hear the end of this…_ I thought with a big silly smile on my face.

**Jacob's POV**

_Hmmm…well…this isn't going as I had suspected in would…we're making out and I could have sworn I heard someone squeal. I had said that I hated her then I pulled into my chest and BAM! We started making out. This is a confusing 'relationship' that I have with Piper. She is a good kisser! Dam! _

By the time we finished having our fun the sun had finished setting and Piper was in my lap. I couldn't remember if I had pulled her into my lap or if she voluntary got into my lap. I think I pulled her into my lap, but she didn't try to stop me. So I guess we both did it.

You know in movies when two people who had been kissing pull away from each other and look 'deeply in to each others eyes'? Well that's kind of what happened with us.

Neither of us had expected us to start kissing on the beach while the sun was setting.

Piper scrambled out of my lap then sat on a big rock (the same rock that Bella had been hiding behind when they were talking).

We both said "Well…that was unexpected…" at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well we skipped the while trying to get to know each other part, so… what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Lime green, what about you?" She asked me as she inched off the rock.

"Red. When's your birthday?"

We went back and forth like that for awhile, but it started to get dark and we both had homework so we said our awkward good byes, and then went our separate ways.

**Piper's POV**

_I should probably tell Bella about what just happened…but I think I want to wait like a day before I do. Just to see how things go. At QHS (the initials of the high school she goes to) you have to audition in front of the entire school to be a part of the choir. I do not like singing by myself, in front of an entire school. I try to avoid doing things like that, but I really want to be in the chorus. _

For about and hour I practiced the song I would sing. I was singing 'Oye' with two other girls from QHS.

After dinner I crawled into bed not sure what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Will Jacob and I still be all 'I hate you!' or will something else happen? Will Bella start coming back around to Edward? Would I make my audition? And what kind of prank did Emmett and Jasper plan? Only one way to find out! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked my last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think (in a polite way)!**

**Emmett's POV**

_THIS PRANK IS GENIOUS!! But we need two more people to help; one girl who looks hot to distract Mr. Jarvis and one guy to help with the heavy lifting. Maybe Bella can help out; she does love to pull pranks. _

Jasper and I called Bella.

"Hey Bella!" I yelled in to the phone.

"_You're only this happy when you call me if you have a prank that you need help with." _Said Bella on the other line.

"Well...do you and another girl want to be the bate and do you know a strong guy to help?"

"_Piper and I will be bate and Jacob Black can help you. My first question is, is there a chance that we'll go to jail?"_

"Of course!"

"_Then I'm in. When, where, and what?"_

"Today, in two hours, my house, the usual for Mr. Jarvis."

"_Got it, I'll be at your house with Piper and Jacob in one hour to go over the plan. Now for Piper and I, I take it were doing the whole cleavage, smoky eye make up, mini skirt, and stilettos. Am I right?"_

"Yup!"

"_Ha-ha I'll see you in an hour." _Then she hung up.

I turned to Jasper and said, "This is going to be the best prank ever!"

**Bella's POV**

"Okay Piper, we need to get ready. Did you bring the stuff? Jacob's on his way to drive us to Emmett's. Oh and by the way, I know you and Jacob got real close when I 'left'." I put air quotation marks around the word left.

Piper's eyes bulged. "You're the one who squealed!"

"Yup, now let's go up to my room to get ready." I said with a big grin on my face.

While we got ready we talked about what happened at the beach between Piper and Jacob.

The door bell rang when we were putting on the finishing touches.

She and I walked down stairs and opened the door. We saw Jacob standing at the door way and when he saw us his jaw dropped to the ground.

Let me explain what we were wearing that night. Red lip stick, smoky eye make up, hair curly and down hanging on our shoulders, I was wearing a skinny jeans (very skinny), Piper was in a jean mini skirt, I had on gold stilettos Piper had on black stilettos, I was wearing a white tank top that showed a fair amount of cleavage while Piper was wearing a red halter top.

In other words, we looked good.

"Okay let's go, Jacob do you know how to get to Emmett's house?" I said when it became too awkward just standing there while he looked at us.

"You're going to have to tell me how to get there." I turned around and walked over to his car. It was an old black Camero (It's a kind of car).

I sat in the front seat with Jacob while Piper sat in the back.

When we got to Emmett's house, Emmett and Jasper were talking outside by his car.

Jacob got out of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out and Emmett and Jasper whistled. When Piper stepped out with her spidery long legs they whistled ever more.

"Okay, Bella and Piper are to walk up to Mr. Jarvis and distract him while the three of us put bumper stickers on his car that say stuff like 'I like men' or '14 year olds are the best in bed'. Don't ask how I got these bumper stickers. Once we're done with the bumper stickers were putting sex toys in his car.

We'll call you when we're done then Jacob's going to come around to where you guys are standing and he's going to act like he's both of your boy friends, the girls hole back Jacob because Jacob is going to act like he's going to beat the shit out of Mr. Jarvis. Then you get in the car and leave."

Emmett told all of us the plan and asked us all if we understood. We all nodded yes with a look of mischief in our eyes.

Jasper and Emmett got in their car and drove down to the park that Mr. Jarvis always go to so he can watch woman go jogging. Jacob, Piper, and I went in the Camero.

Jacob dropped us off about twenty yards from where Mr. Jarvis was sitting. Jacob spotted Emmett and Jasper over by some old beat up car, so he ran over there.

Piper and I started walking slowly towards Mr. Jarvis.

I sat down on the bench and so did Piper. We were on either side of him.

Piper put her arm around his shoulders and started to play with his nasty hair.

"Hi there" Said Mr. Jarvis.

We went back and forth flirting with him. I thought I was going to puke when he tried rubbing my thigh. I slapped his hand away softly and wagged my finger back and forth saying "No"

He did this sort of giggle I guess you could call it when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and nodded at Piper.

Jacob walked up and played is part very well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled.

Mr. Jarvis stammered a bit as Jacob walked towards him with his hands in fists. Piper and I jumped up to grab him when Mr. Jarvis said, "If their your girls then kiss them."

Jacob didn't waste any time and grabbed Piper and kissed him nice and hard.

"That good enough evidence for you?" Said Jacob in a strong voice.

Mr. Jarvis stammered some more then got up and ran away.

The three of us walked to the car. Jacob had his arm around Piper's shoulders and Piper gently leaned into his chest as they walked.

The plan had worked perfectly. People were crowded around Mr. Jarvis's car yelling at him. They even rocked his car back and forth while he was in it.

It was pretty awesome and funny.

When we met up with Emmett and Jasper they were all smiles. We spent an hour just sitting outside talking about the prank.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bella's POV**

"That was fun" I said with a big grin on my face.

"I can't wait until the school hears about it. Then he's sure to be fired! I hate the teacher! He's always giving me detention for no reason at all." Emmett really hates Mr. Jarvis that's why we did what we did.

"I've got to go someplace; could one of you drop me off at Milo's restaurant?" I asked.

"I'll drop you off Bella." Announced Jasper.

When we got in the car Jasper asked me, "So whose waiting for you at Milo's?"

"Edward, I'm trying to start over with him." I said shyly back.

"Well, it takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing. Do you want one of us to come pick you up in a little while or will he be driving you back?" Jasper was like an older brother for me. He was always looking out for me.

"Edward is driving me back. Do you have a water bottle and a tissue? I want to try to get some of this make up off." I dug through my purse and found the T-shirt I had brought with me.

Jasper turned away while I changed my shirt. When I was done changing my shirt Jasper helped me get some of the make up off.

I was able to get off most of it when I saw Edward walk in to the restaurant.

"Thanks Jasper, I'll talk to you later." Then I got out of the car and walked in side.

I saw Edward sitting in the back by a window. I slowly strode over to the table.

Edward stood up when I walked over and held out the chair for me.

The two of us just talked for a while. We didn't talk about anything of much importance.

When it was over Edward drove me back to my house and was smart enough not to kiss me, although I could tell that he wanted to.

"Hey dad" I said to my dad when I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you wearing?" He sounded alarmed.

"Dad, it's one of those don't ask don't tell things."

I heard my dad mutter, "Emmett and his pranks…" I couldn't help but chuckle.

I went up stairs to my room and took a shower.

**Piper's POV**

"Jacob could you drop me off at my house? I have to get ready for my audition." I asked Jacob kind of sheepishly.

"Yah, sure." We drove back to my house in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for the ride"

"No problem, good luck with your audition."

I ran up stairs and got ready. The chorus teacher said that it was formal and showed me some pictures of what other girls have worn to their audition.

I would be performing in front of a lot of people; it was kind of like a charity event. The school invited all the rich people in Forks and all the money that the school raises goes to the music programs.

I met up with the two other girls form QHS to practice singing 'Oye'. I was wearing a long black gown. My hair was curled and piled on top of my head. I was wearing my grandmothers pearl earrings and necklace.

My dad took a picture of me on his fancy camera. I had to get there a little early to check the mikes.

I got in my car and drove off. When I got to QHS not many people were there yet; I carefully walked in side. I was still wearing my stilettos and it's hard to walk in stilettos when you're wearing a floor length gown.

I found the chorus teacher and she told me what was going to happen.

**Jacob's POV**

"Dad, I'm going to the benefit, I'm taking my car." I yelled loud enough for my dad to hear from upstairs. He yelled "okay" so I left.

I got there right before they closed the doors. I found a seat towards the front. I was wearing my old tuxedo.

There was a lot of applause from the audience when the chorus teacher walked up.

She talked for a little while then she called out someone's name.

The girl whose name was called walked up to the mike and started singing. She was doing okay until she tried to sing a high note.

There were about ten girls who could not sing until Piper was announced.

Two other girls came up with her. Piper spoke into the mike saying, "We're singing 'Oye'. The two other girls with me are all ready in the chorus."

She stepped back a little from the mike and the music started. Piper sounded better then the two other girls combined.

Piper got the most applause the entire night. I waited by the exit when the benefit was over so I could see Piper before the left to congratulate her.

She was one of the last people to leave so I had to wait for awhile.

"Hey Piper, you did really good in your audition. You're defiantly going to make the chorus." I said all of this kind of quietly.

"Thanks, but I've got to go, bye." Then she was gone.

I slowly walked back to my car to see Piper in her car crying. When I was about to walk over to where she was, she pulled out of the parking lot and quickly drove home.

_She's a lot like Bella; there both always driving off…_

**Alice's POV**

"Hey Bells, do you want to come over?" I asked while on the phone with Bella.

"_Sure, I'll be right over."_

The doorbell rang so I raced to get it.

"C'mon, I need to talk with you in my room." I dragged Bella up stairs. Bella tripped a couple times but she didn't fall on her face.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Bella asked me half expecting me to pounce on her.

**A/N: Well???? What's Alice's question? I need ideas! I have writers block at the moment! All ideas are welcome! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Alternate Ending

**A/N: I know that I had a bad ending before and it has been eating away at me, so I decided to re-write the ending. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Go to my profile and check out the story I'm writing called **_**Dear Diary**_**!**

**Alice's POV**

"Okay, so…I know that Edward hurt you but will you please give him another chance? I know it's weird that this is coming from me, but you to are like, meant to be together!" Every word just came rushing out of my mouth as I said this.

"Uhh…" Was all that Bella said before I started talking again.

"You to love each other and every couple that loves each other always gets in fights. The fight between you to was pretty big but still…PLEASE BELLA!!!" At this point I was just rambling on and on as Bella sat on my bed watching me with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"Alice…Alice! Shut up! God you had coffee today didn't you? You know what, don't answer that. I am going to give Edward another chance despite all my better judgment, but we have to help Piper out. I know this is going to sound crazy and like something that I would say or do but listen. Piper thinks that she's fallen for Jacob and it scares the shit out of her. Last time that happened she got hurt worse than I did, which is hard to believe. Piper is strong but she's not that strong. She's been crying a lot lately because of it."

"She sounds like you. Dam it we have a lot of work to do, c'mon."

We drove over to Piper's house and found her in her room. Some how we were able to convince her that she was going to be okay, it took a few hours well…more than a few but finally she believed us.

We drove down to the beach and just sat in the sand and watched as the waves crashed against the rocks then fell back into the ocean.

Jacob saw us outside and came and sat with us for awhile. After a little while Jacob and Piper went to go see a movie. I have a strong feeling that they didn't exactly watch the movie if you know what I mean.

I went back to my house to find that Jasper had left a letter on my bed. And for a guy who doesn't like to show his emotions, he writes a good love letter!

Bella went home and dreamt of Edward that night while Rose and Emmett stayed home and watched a movie without fighting.

I guess you could say that we all lived happily ever after. Emmett and Bella played occasional pranks and went to jail a couple of times because of those pranks but it always worked out.

We all had our flaws but some how we all balanced each other out.

**A/N: I hope you like this ending better! Please review and go to my page and click on **_**Dear Diary**_**!**


	27. Authors Note

**Okay, frankly I don't give a dam if you don't like how I re-wrote the ending of this story. I know the ending is bad, but in my opinion its better then it was. So those of you who hadn't read the original ending, well be glad you didn't because it was really bad. It's my story and you don't have to read and you also don't have to leave me extremely rude reviews. I'm a big girl and can handle shit that people say to me for the most part, but some of you are just annoying the hell out of me!**

**Anyways, go to my profile and click on my new story called ****Dear Diary****. It's not based off of anything other than my own imagination. **

**Sorry my ending wasn't to your liking, but get over it. **


End file.
